


Violent Unilaterality

by Servetolive



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: BDSM, F/M, Fights, Gay Male Character Fucking a Female, Het, Klingon, Sexual Slavery, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 04:14:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12856524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Servetolive/pseuds/Servetolive
Summary: With or without Data's help, Maddox is determined to track down the gynoid and add her to his collection.





	1. Chapter 1

in which Maddox acquires Lal. god i love writing these two, it’s so fucking v u l g a r.

also with Klingons, and my first action scenes!

  
It was only the light in the stairway that came on, but Data could tell by the pacing of the steps that it was Maddox, alone–no B4.

Beside him, his brother Lore grumbled angrily and inaudibly, his mouth open and seized with one of Maddox’s devices.

As the human approached, his face shadowy and Weapon in hand, he said nothing at first, walking to and fro from Data, examining them, like a general performing a pass and review.

He stopped in front of Data, at last, and used the end of the Weapon to lift the android’s chin. He smiled pleasantly.

“I’m going to ask you again, Commander,” he said. “Where is she?”

Left ungagged for a reason, Data gave Maddox a dull, stubborn look.

“The chances,” he said, quietly, “Of me giving you the location of my daughter are exactly zero percent, Commander.”

“Data,” Maddox warned, a condescending tone in his voice.

Data considered his words carefully.

“I believe the proper euphemism,” he said, darkly. “Would be, ‘Go fuck yourself.’ Commander.“

Maddox only chuckled and moved on to Lore, who was struggling in his chains, as if he wanted to say something. Data followed Maddox’s movement.

“What about you, Lore,” he asked, using the dead end of the Weapon to caress Lore’s shoulder, nudging at his left ear. “Do you know where your niece is?”

Lore nodded his head frantically. “Uh-huh.”

Data’s eyes widened. “Lore–”

In one fluid motion, Maddox had cut on the voltage to his weapon and struck Data on the cheek with it. Data winced, shaking from the current, and shook his head to free himself of the discomfort. His vocal processors were temporarily knocked offline.

“Now, then,” Maddox said, kneeling before Lore. He lifted a hand to unlock the guard holding Lore’s spider gag in place, the metal portion falling to one side. “You were saying–?”

Lore spat harshly into Maddox’s right eye. “ _Cocksucker,”_ he hissed.

Maddox seemed to expect this. Grinning, he simply took a handkerchief from his pocket, wiped his face and stood. Lore looked up at him furiously, mouth open, chest heaving.

Lore had to have seen it coming. Maddox shoved the electrified crop directly into Lore’s mouth and discharged the voltage.

Lore screamed as the blue light sparkled in the cavern of his mouth. Data watched, helplessly, as the light reflected in Maddox’s gleaming eyes.

Maddox waited until smoke streamed from Lore’s mouth and nostrils before letting go of the button and removing his crop. Lore, inert, fell over onto his side with a sickening ‘thud’ that made Data wince.

He looked up at Maddox, desperately, when Lore didn’t move.

Maddox simply glared at him as he walked past Data, pocketing the soiled handkerchief.

“The harder you make this for me,” he said, as he turned around at the base of the stairs. “The harder I will make it for you.”

Data certainly believed that, but had no means by which to tell Maddox so.

“I’ll be back in three days for another answer. If I don’t have it, someone else will suffer.”

He shut off the lights.

  
Maddox took five days, actually. In the middle of the third, Lore had come to. He was in dire need of repairs, but would rather have died from internal leaking than ask Maddox for help. If he was even home.

“Any news?” He asked as he struggled to sit up, groaning. 

“No,” Data said quietly. “Not a sound. B4 came down yesterday to talk. He was bored.”

Lore was glad he wasn’t awake for that. “Then Maddox isn’t here.”

“It does not seem so.”

Lore paused, coughing mechanically. Tiny pieces of metal scattered on the ground from his cooling cavity.

“She’s safe, brother…” He looked in Data’s direction. “Isn’t she?”

Data said nothing, but both of their heads snapped forward when the door open.

“Lore, Little One,” came the meek voice.

Data had to admit that he was disappointed that it was B4 and not Maddox. As long as Maddox was here, torturing them, he wasn’t out looking for his daughter.

“Oh God,” Lore groaned. “Not _you_.”

Data was deeply conflicted. Once, Lore had told him that he didn’t know who he hated more–Maddox, or their oldest brother.

  
“ _PetaQ!”_ Commander Diordna swung her head around towards Lal just as soon as she was able to sound the alarm. “A human, _here!”_

Lal turned to her first officer from her station, chin rubbing against the Klingon armor that had always been too large for her.

“Someone has betrayed you,” Diordna roared. Lal moved away from her station, before her patroness ordered her to run.

“Lal, _run!”_

She obeyed, without expressing one of the many thoughts that crossed her mind: _Where to?_

There were no escape pods on this ship, but being on the bridge could cause unnecessary danger to the ships vital functions, and the crew that had protected her for so many months. She took off into the main hallway, and broke into a run down one of the narrower, residential paths.

Two unfamiliar, uniformed Klingon marched toward her, obviously intending to make her a target. She clothes-lined them both, disarmed them, and then brought her hand down onto one’s cranial ridge, while delivering a lethal roundhouse kick to the other, which broke his neck.

Her goal was the lift at the end of the deck. She would kill them all if she had to.

Three more met her in the narrow hallway, as various other crew members stuck their head out of their doors to watch, jeer and cheer her on, but not to help.

She dispatched the first two without a sweat, but she was beginning to panic–she grimaced and yelled as she headbutted the female in the center, hard enough to crush her skull. One hand closed around another’s trachea, crushing it. She dropped him to let him choke. 

The last one, a burly, tall female, caught her under her arms from behind as Lal tried to get away. With a chin over her shoulder, she inhaled into the gynoid’s ear as she struggled to get away. 

“Now I see why they want you so much,” she said. “If there weren’t a price for you, I’d keep you for my–”

Lal’s heel caught the warrior’s knee, snapping it backwards and causing her to crumble. Freed and drenched in blood, Lal left her on the ground and made a dash towards the lift.

Five feet away from it, the lift slid open, and a tall, lean human with black hair–flanked by five more Klingons, stepped forward and out.

Lal skidded to a stop, once she caught sight of the unknown device in his hand.

“Going somewhere, Miss Soong?” He smirked. Like her, Klingon clothes looked strange on his wiry frame.

“Maddox,” she said. She took a step back, right into three more Klingons who had trampled over the bodies she’d left in her wake. As soon as they grabbed hold of her, she began to tear away from them, slamming a fist into a solar plexus; stamping on–and crushing–a foot of another, who let out a loud bellow.

Maddox nudged a dial on his _lethal_  setting–the second to lowest; he wasn’t sure about her composition–and pressed the red button.

Lal seized, her torso shooting straight up. She held on for the longest time, clenching her teeth, shaking.

Maddox took a step closer to her. “Come on, pretty. Stop fighting.”

Lal forced herself to look at Maddox, defying the pain, her eyes oscillating.

“Stop fighting it,” he cooed again.

At last, she let out a long, shrill shriek that had all present–with the exception of Maddox–wilting from the frequency.

She collapsed, her black hair covering her face. The Klingons went with her, and Maddox caught her, sinking to the ground from her weight, with her head in his lap.

Maddox looked down at her, smoothing her hair away from her face. She was so cute, just like the homemade dolls antique dolls his sister used to keep at home, with pretty lashes, perfect, round lips, and blushed cheeks.

Suddenly, her eyes shot open, startling Maddox. Before he could press the button on his Weapon again, he saw her teeth clenched–like a string of unblemished pearls–and threw his head back from the searing pain of nails shearing his cheek.

One shock with the weapon was enough to put her down again. Sneering, he touched his face and looked at his bloody fingers. Around him, the Klingons began to stir. He touched his combadge.

“Maddox to the _Alexei Liupanov_ ,” he growled.

The combadge buzzed. “ _Send it.”_

_“_ Two to beam over,” he said, then stopped himself, looking around at his downed muscle. “Correction. Make that five.”

  
“I told you already, B,” Lore hissed, ducking from under the cold, soft sponge that B4 held over his head. “Don’t. _Touch_. Me.”

Giggling, B4 squeezed the sponge, and Lore shut his eyes against the water, peeking one open to glare hatefully at his brother.

“You don’t mean that, Lore,” B4 said, setting the sponge down to lather up Lore’s hair. “Bruce said that everyone loves baths.”

“Ugh.” Lore snapped his teeth at B4 as he moved to wash his underarms. B4 lurched back, but then gave his brother a smile and went on washing him.

“Don’t do that,” he said, simply, pulling on Lore’s leash to pull him forward and reach for his backside. “It’s bad.”

His face flat against the ground, with soapy water pooling around it, Lore grimaced as B4 spread him open and cleaned him. “I fucking _hate_  you.”

Data, who had already submitted to B4′s bath earlier, looked solemnly at his bantering brothers, his mind completely elsewhere.

“All done,” B4 said proudly. Lore sat back on his haunches and shook his hair to clear the excess water, moving away from B4. 

“Wait, and I’ll dry you.”

“Can’t you just leave us alone?” Lore almost whined. “Go upstairs and wait for your _master_.”

B4 stopped, towel in hand, smile gone from his face, thinking about that suggestion. “I did that already,” he said, kneeling to dry Lore. “He’s coming soon.”

Data turned to B4, “How soon, Big Brother?” 

B4 seemed happy that Data was talking to him again and left the towel draped over Lore’s head to scoot over to Data. “I don’t know, Little One. But I have to get you clean, just in case–”

B4 was interrupted by the sound of the transporter upstairs–which was only used to transport large items–whirring to life. The three of them stopped and looked toward the ceiling to listen.

They heard the sound of grunting, loud stomping, and the high pitched sound a female gasping, yelling, and struggling–with her mouth pried open.

Data’s shoulders sank. “Oh, no.”

There were a few Klingon swears, a thunderous thud against one of the walls, and the sound of glass shattering.

_“Careful, you idiot!”_ Maddox shouted.

_“Man, she is_ angry.”

Data’s biofluids seemed to freeze. “Geordi,” he acknowledged with disbelief. “He’s helping him.”

B4 stood, profoundly curious at the sounds of the girl’s voice. “Hey,” he said. “Who is that?”

“She’s _nobody_  to you, you piece of shit!” Lore snapped viciously. “Stay away from her.” B4 ignored him.

The door swung open violently, making B4 jump back and fall to his knees.

Two Klingons, with great effort, brought in Lal, naked and covered in dried blood. Her arms were missing, and the sockets of her torso flashed red and green to signify that they should be replaced. A wide belt–a modified collar, of sorts–was fixed tightly around her waist. Her hair flipped this way and that as she thrashed about violently, trying to use her legs to as much advantage as she could muster.

A bite gag, similar to Lore’s, had been affixed to her mouth. Data dropped his head in sorrow, tears spilling from his eyes. Lore, like a mad dog, lurched forward onto his chain, hurling obscenities in Klingon.

“Let her down, you sons of bitches!” He was nearly frothing at the mouth. “Fuck your mothers!”

“It’s…” B4 said in wonderment as the light fell on Lal. “A baby.”

The Klingons hissed at Lore as Lal kicked and spat, tears streaming down her face. Neither of the three androids had noticed Maddox and Geordi at the top of the stairs, until one of them had spoken.

“Alright, let her down,” Maddox, irritable and still nursing a wound on his face, ordered.

The Klingons did just that, and dropped the gynoid, who landed with an grunt. Quickly, they attached the free hanging leash from the ceiling 

“Where was she,” Geordi asked, holding a napkin to his nose. “Kronos?”

“Not quite,” Maddox replied as he put a shoulder around the engineer and lead him upstairs. “A Klingon freighter.”

“No wonder she smells like that.”

B4 moved forward on his hands and knees. “Bruce–!”

“B4,” the cyberneticist said, dismissively. “Bathe her.”

Lal struggled to her feet again and lunged at the Klingons, who simply stepped out of her range. She stumbled, hardly able to balance without the use of her arms, and pulled at her leash, growling at them.

“I’ll fucking kill you all!” Lore went on in Federation Standard, after them, as the door closed.

Lal collapsed to her knees, her hair falling over her face as she wept bitterly, her torso sinking to cover her knees–the only means by which she had to cover herself.

Data knelt closer to Lal and called her name.

Lal lifted herself and looked over her shoulder at her father, as if seeing him for the first time.

She cried out and crawled to him, wobbling to keep her balance, and embraced him, by placing her neck against the nape of his shoulder.

Lore closed his eyes, pitifully.

B4 cautiously moved towards Lal and her father, and reached out a hand to touch her on the side with.

Lal jumped back from the contact and cowered, fearfully, having never seen B4.

“Hey, don’t touch her!” Lore shouted at B4. 

“Hello,” B4 said, despite his younger brother. “My name is B4.”

Confused, Lal looked to her father for clarification.

“It is all right, Lal. He is our oldest brother. He is primitive and,” he sighed. “He means you no harm.”

“Yeah, for now.” Lore sneered.

Wordlessly, Lal shuffled over to Lore to nuzzle him in the same way.

Lore sighed into her hair as she sniffled. “I am so, so sorry, child.”

Unsure of what to make of her new uncle, Lal parked herself in between her father and Lore, and simply looked at him, wondering why he was not leashed or bound.

Lore scoffed into the room.

“Well, look at us. A sad sight we are. The Old Man would be _so_  proud.”

  
Eventually, Maddox came for her. She had fallen into her sleep cycle, with her head in her father’s lap, and set to screeching immediately when Maddox took the other end of the leash from the ceiling and shook it to indicate that she should follow him.

“Are you ready, my dear?” He said, rather pleasantly.

Data had never felt more pathetic in his life. “Maddox, please.” He begged. “Do not harm her. She is a–”

“A virgin?” Maddox laughed at Data, and pulled on the leash. With a yelp, Lal fell forward onto her face, whimpering. “I had no idea you things put value on such trifling matters.”

He looked down at Lal, and then squatted next to her, leaning down. “Don’t worry, beauty. I was a virgin too, once. It’s nothing you’ll miss.” He brought his lips to her ear.

“I promise.”

He stood and pulled her to her feet; the only one of them besides B4 who would walk. “Up you go–that’s it, dear.”

Lal looked over her shoulder at her father, as she and Maddox disappeared up the stairs. She tripped several times, but Maddox was patient with her and allowed her to stumble to her feet without pulling on her.


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maddox has a soft spot for pretty things.

takes place somewhere after micro's “marked.”

* * *

 

Maddox turned on the lights to the Viewing Room, where Lal slept upright, on her stockinged legs, her head leaning against her shoulder as the thin belt around her waist lead her leash up to the ceiling.

As he circled her, he considered that he thought it a shame that she was not yet deemed safe enough for him reattach her arms, but it wasn’t true. If Data was his Adonis, here was his Venus.

A single, glycerin tear was hiding near the crease of her left nostril. Ever so gently, he placed a finger underneath it, lifting it away.

“Why are you doing this?” She breathed, her eyes still closed. 

He took the brush he had brought with him and put it to her hair, calmly.

“Tell me why you’re so wet right now,” Maddox said, leaning back to have a glance at her glistening cunt. “And maybe I’ll divulge my entire life story.”

One of the first things Maddox had done with her was take her internal chronometer offline. She had no idea how long she had been away from the basement, plucked at and tortured with speculums and machines–but not penetrated. Her body was beginning to betray her.

Lal looked up. The camera was off, and it was just the two of them.

“I’m not interested in your life story,” she sneered.

“I didn’t think you would be.” He had a small tube of sweet smelling oil that he poured into the palm of his hand, before running it through her hair. “It wouldn’t change a thing, anyhow.”

“But _why_?”

With a laugh, Maddox kneeled behind her and began to rub the rest of the oil in his hands onto her shoulders and back, likely for the benefit of a crowd. “You creatures are so needlessly inquisitive. Does it matter why? You told me yourself. I’m a pervert, remember?”

His hands moved up her flanks, sliding over her firm breast, then back down to between her thighs, long fingers spreading her labia and unnecessarily pushing past the lips to massage her clit.

Lal closed her eyes and leaned her head back, sucking her breath in through her teeth. It was a reaction she had no control over. The back of her neck found Maddox’s shoulder, and she found that resting it there was strangely comforting.

She felt herself secrete more moisture, and felt Maddox’s cock bulge in his slacks.

“Father told me you didn’t like women,” she said, half in protest as she found herself moving her hips up ever so slightly against Maddox’s fingers.

Maddox, his chin tucked over her shoulder, smiled into her ear. “I have an appreciation for pretty things,” he purred. “And you’re the prettiest of all.”

She was dripping now. She felt the cool air between her legs, sticking to the wetness, and she suddenly realized something as she spread her legs and allowed this monster to take control of her body, rubbing at her clit furiously.

This was, to him, a subtle act of kindness. His fingers never reached further past her hood and down into her.

Maddox kissed her temple as her breath quickened, whispering “That’s it Baby Girl. You can cum a bit.”

Unable to help herself, Lal cried out as she came. No squirting; just small rivers of juice flowing down the sides of her legs. She fell forward, but her leash caught her just before her face hit the soft ground, jolting her eyes open again.

Maddox, who remained decent throughout, stood up. He pointed the tip of his boot into her exposed pussy–which caused her to spasm–and moved it up and down along the slit.

“Bastard,” she moaned as she clenched away from the contact.

“Bastard,” he mocked her. “Monster. That’s what you all call me, isn’t it? The Monster.”

He moved around to stand in front of her, and used the same boot he had inserted into her to lift her chin.

She looked up at him. taking in the strong jaw, the olive skin, the blue eyes. He certainly didn’t seem like someone who was capable of his actions. She snatched her head away in defiance; he let her do so.

“But I’m really not.” He knelt down, and grabbed hold of her hair, the gentleness from their encounter melting away into cruelty. “And I’m going to show you.”

* * *

 

The door to the basement opened. Lal had her arms back, and walked down sullenly, before Maddox kicked her roughly at the ankles, and caused her to stumble down the steps and onto all fours. She looked back over her shoulder at Maddox in anger, the petite collar around her neck jingling.

“Maddox,” Data cried out. Lore had long since been blindfolded and gagged, and simply made aggressive noises in their direction. B4 looked sadly at his niece.

“Oh no, Bruce,” he said. “She’s just a baby.”

“She’s an ungrateful _brat_ , is what she is. Start crawling, _Baby Girl_. You have your arms back. Make good use of them.”

Unable to do anything else, Lal lifted herself to her hands and knees and crawled forward, towards her father and uncles.

“Lal makes her debut tomorrow,” Maddox announced to the androids. He glanced over at Data. “Don’t worry, Fussing Father, your little girl is _intact_.”

Lal stopped when the leash would allow her to go no further in Maddox’s hand.

“To show you all how gracious I am,” the human said, “I am allowing Lal to choose her partner: me, or one of you.”

Lore growled around his gag. 

“That is… not exactly a good choice to make, Commander.”

“Quiet, Data,” Maddox said impatiently. “Go ahead, Lal.” He shook his leash. “Make your decision.”

With tears welling up in her eyes again, Lal turned to her relatives. She bypassed B4, and stood to look at her father for a long moment.

“I am sorry, Lal,” he said.

Lal, tears dripping silently, shook her head, and moved on.


End file.
